True Blood: Whatever I Am, You Made Me
"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" is the third episode of season five of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the 51st episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Petrarca and written by Raelle Tucker. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 24th, 2012. In this episode, Bill and Eric must put up a strong front under the interrogation of the Vampire Authority. Sookie and Lafayette are at their wits' end trying to keep the neophyte vampire Tara Thornton under control, but she manages to escape from them. Pam reflects upon her past and Jason Stackhouse begins to re-evaluate the choices he has made in the past. Synopsis Tara is unable to deal with being a vampire and flees from Sookie's house. After sparing the life of a woman on the side of the road, she seeks shelter with Sam Merlotte who gives her ample supplies of Tru-Blood and locks her in the walk-in freezer during the day. In New Orleans, the Authority continue to interrogate Bill and Eric about Russell Edington. They have the two vampires outfitted with iStakes - trigger harnesses strapped to their chest, which can impale them remotely. Roman Zimojic of the Vampire Authority appoints Steve Newlin as the new public relations director of the vampire coexistence movement. He is referred to as the "new" Nan Flanagan. Salome tries to coax information out of Bill and Eric independently and has sex with each of them. Meanwhile, Nora Gainsborough is tortured at length with a UV device. Andy Bellefleur becomes the laughing stock of the Sheriff's office when a nude picture of him appears on Facebook. Debbie Pelt's parents come to Bon Temps looking for her. They consult with Sheriff Bellefleur, who tells them about finding Debbie's missing car. , Fangbanger.]] Arlene tries to get Terry to open up about his past in Iraq. Terry wants to, but cannot. He tells Arlene that he must leave Bon Temps for a while to resolve this old matter. Arlene says that she will not wait for him. Sookie goes to Fangtasia and begs Pam to help her take care of Tara, but Pam refuses. Sookie blasts her with her Fae energy powers. When Pam sleeps, she dreams of San Francisco in the year 1905, where she worked as the madam of a brothel. She recalls meeting Eric Northman for the first time and how she attempted suicide in the hopes that he would turn her into a vampire. Jason Stackhouse reconnects with his old high school teacher, with whom he has had a sexual relationship with in the past. The two rekindle old flames, after which Jason feels immediately guilty. Jessica Hamby goes to a clothing store where she smells the blood of a patron. The scent is overwhelming and unlike anything she has ever smelled before. She tries to follow the man, but he evades her. Hoyt Fortenberry goes to Fangtasia dressed in traditional fangbanger Goth attire. He has two fresh puncture wounds on his neck. The demonic power that once infected J sus Velasquez takes control of Lafayette. He pours a gallon of bleach into the gumbo he is preparing at Merlotte's. Lafayette shakes off the effect and dumps the poisoned soup before he has a chance to serve it. Tara leaves Merlotte's and finds a local tanning parlor. She breaks in and lies down in a tanning bed in an attempt to destroy herself. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Flashback scenes in this episode take place in San Francisco, California in the year 1905. This scene presents the first meeting between Bill Compton and Eric Northman and also shows the origin of Pam becoming a vampire. * Actress Jobeth Wagner is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Lorena appears in the flashback scene only. * First appearance of the iStake. Allusions * The embarrassing photograph of Andy Bellefleur was taken by Holly's kids, Rocky and Wade in "Turn! Turn! Turn!". * Several references are made to Russell Edgington, but he does not appear in this episode. The recap shows a brief appearance of Russell from his cameo in "Authority Always Wins". * Nan Flanagan is the former public face of the Vampire Authority. At one point, she was Steve Newlin's rival. She was killed by Bill Compton in "And When I Die". * Sookie killed Debbie Pelt in "And When I Die". This is the same episode in which Tara Thornton suffered a fatal head injury, prompting Sookie and Lafayette to beg Pam to turn her into a vampire at the end of "Turn! Turn! Turn!". Quotes * Eric Northman: So I had a visit this evening. From a certain... chancellor. * Bill Compton: Interesting... * Eric Northman: What, you too? * Bill Compton: Well, you know what they say about gentlemen: they don't brag about sloppy seconds. * Eric Northman: Oh... what the hell does she want from us? * Bill Compton: I have no idea. But something tells me she usually gets what she wants. .... * Pam De Beaufort: You stupid bitch! .... * Sookie Stackhouse: "Pam, listen, asking you for help is about the last thing I want to do right now but Tara ran away. She's too fast, we can't catch her. She's out there somewhere—scared, hungry-" * Pam De Beaufort: "We had a deal. I held up my end of it. You haven't done shit for me, Tinkberbell." ... * Roman Zimojic: Reverend Newlin you have been a vampire now for, what, four months? And yet you find it funny to ridicule and underestimate the human race? The race that birthed all of us into existence? Is this some kind of joke?" .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Can I give you a hug without you thinking about my boobs? * Sam Merlotte: Probably not. * Sookie Stackhouse: Oh, what the hell. Go ahead. .... * Eric Northman: Delightful, but it is you I came to see. * Pam De Beaufort A good merchant doesn't compete with her merchandise, sir. * Eric Northman: And a good customer knows everything has its price. .... * Eric Northman: Lorena! You procreated! Oh, and he is protective. .... * Eric Northman: Becoming a Maker is an eternal commitment. Greater than any marriage, deeper than any human bond. To throw that away in sacrilege... * Pam De Beaufort: An honorable vampire. Isn't that a contradiction. * Eric Northman: No more than an intelligent whore. Yet here we are. .... * Nora Gainsborough: Yes, I believe vampires were made in God's image! I believe mainstreaming is an abomination! And I believe that Lilith will rise from the blood and rip your blasphemous fucking heads off, and dance in your muck! * Rosalyn Harris: Good girl. Now doesn't that make you feel better? .... * Jessica Hamby: I'm sorry, is there something wrong? * Jason Stackhouse: You know what? Yeah. I ain't some mechanical bull you can come and ride on whenever you feel like. * Jessica Hamby: What the hell happened to you today? * Jason Stackhouse: Let's see... uh, well, I realized I got this big, fucking hole inside of me that I've been filling with sex and 'cause that's what I got taught to do. 'Cause I was too fucking young and it felt too fucking good and it made it all go away! But it ain't working no more... and I don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling. .... * Jessica Hamby: We don't have to have sex. We could just talk I... just wanna be your friend. * Jason Stackhouse: See, the minute you do that my dick starts screaming, 'Dude, just shut up and fuck her.' I can't be friends with the girl, I don't know how! * Jessica Hamby: Yeah, you do. You already are. So I'm gonna go put on a pair of your sweats and you're gonna grab yourself a beer and you're gonna tell me what the hell happened today. Maybe I'll have some advice, maybe I'll just listen. See? It's that easy. See also External Links References ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries